Nadie niega su amor
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Arthur es ciego y se lleva bien con una empleada de una cafetería que visita regularmente, ella le pide que si puede sentarse un amigo como cliente frente a él, sin darse cuenta ambos empiezan a llevarse bien USUK


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~

* * *

Estamos ubicados en el Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte. Específicamente en Inglaterra. Les contaré sobre un joven de 18 años, su nombre es Arthur Kirkland; posee una piel emblanquecida y tersa, cabello algo rebelde y rubio, posee una cejas peculiares y así sin embargo es apuesto, sus ojos tonan un bello esmeralda pero…él es ciego.

Así que si tuviera una pequeña reseña de algunos de sus datos sería algo similar a esto:

Nombre: Arthur

Apellido: Kirkland

Fecha de nacimiento: 23 de Abril 1994

País o región: Londres, Inglaterra

Problemas o enfermedades: ceguera de nacimiento

Estado Civil: soltero

Y si tuviera sus características diría que es de carácter tsundere, gusta del rock y es caballeroso, su bebida favorita es el té y es sumamente malo con el manejo de los licores, gusta de la lectura aunque le dé algo de trabajo encontrar libros para sus cualidades. Es tranquilo y con respecto a sentimientos…ehm…de eso quería hablar presisamente.

Pero empezaré a mostrarles la historia desde el año pasado, setiembre 2012, él tomaba té en una cafetería que visitaba casi todos los días, un té negro con un pastelillo. Le quedaba su bebida y la tomaba tranquilo mientras una de sus manos sostenía el libro cuyas páginas especializadas eran acariciadas por sus manos suavemente

-_hello! _–se escuchó desde la entrada a un joven con un acento diferente al resto, a ser específicos, un estadounidense- _Lucía cuanto tiempo!_

_-Alfred, no haga tanta bulla que molesta a los clientes _–le regañó con cariño una señorita con acento hispano bien marcado, al parecer de América latina- _además nos vimos el mes pasado, no es tanto_

Lucía tenía la misma edad que Arthur, bueno, estaba por cumplir los 18 el 15 de ese mes pero es casi lo mismo, su cabello era algo largo y rebelde de color negro con un rulo hacia arriba saliendo de su fleco, bellos ojos marrón y tez algo morena, algo bajita para los de residencia británica y norteamericana, nacionalidad costarricense, solía ser sonriente y amigable.

Alfred era un estadounidense de 20 años, alto de tez blanca coloreada levemente por el sol, buen cuerpo a pesar de su obsesión con las hamburguesas, de orbes color índigo como el cielo adornados con lentes de medio marco, su cabello era rubio y peinado con flequillo de medio lado en el cual sobresalía un curioso rulo anti gravedad. Era muy hiperactivo y alegre, su ley era ayudar como si fuera un verdadero héroe

-_sorry, es que hace mucho más tiempo que no vengo a este lugar jajajajaja_~ -rió divertido, ella suspiró- _quiero comer algo_

_-hamburguesa y malteada no?_

_-yeah! El hero necesita eso!_

_-está bien, pero no estorbe la entrada y siéntese –_le indicó-

_-no hay lugar, está muy lleno_

_-espéreme un momentico –_miró por el lugar y se dirigió al asiento de Arthur, el cual estaba solo y tenía la parte de frente vacía_-_

-hey Arthur –le llamó ella y este giró su cabeza en dirección al sonido, sus ojos no se ubicaron en su totalidad pero ella lo comprendía y también se llevaba muy bien con él-

-Lucía? Qué sucede?

-podría hacerme un favorcito?

-sí, con gusto

-recuerda al muchacho del que le hablé que vendría a comer hoy?

-no tiene lugar cierto?

-no le molesta?

-claro que no, si es tu amigo no me importará –sonrió educadamente-

-gracias! –entonces miró a Alfred indicándole que sí podía sentarse ahí-

-estás seguro? –le preguntó al británico el cual se volvió a girar acomodándose con el libro-

-sí

-thank you –sonrió sin darse cuenta de la ceguera del otro, se sentó frente a él-

-ya le traigo su comida –sonrió la chica- Arthur no quiere nada más?

-así estoy bien, gracias Lucía

-bueno –entonces se dirigió a la cocina del lugar-

Arthur siguió en su lectura tranquilamente, a Alfred le extrañó la manera de "leer" del joven frente a él, pero no dijo nada con respecto a eso

-así que tu nombre es Arthur –comenzó sonriendo en un gesto amigable-

-sí…-le respondió muy concentrado en lo que estaba-

-yo me llamo Alfred, es un placer

-igual…

-y desde cuando conoces a Lucía?

-no me vas a dejar leer, verdad? –le preguntó cerrando el libro dejándolo al lado sobre su mochila y subiendo un poco la cabeza por donde más o menos escuchaba la voz del americano salir- …la conozco desde hace varios años, feliz? –le respondió sin mucho ánimo-

-yo también, no te parece que cocina bien? –quería entablar una conversación sólo por el hecho de la energía que sentía de él, le agradaba por alguna razón, además se sentiría incómodo comer frente a alguien sin al menos alguna palabra entre ellos-

-sí, es buena, por eso es de las mejores en esta cafetería…

-no lo discuto…y, te gustan los libros, no?

-así es, a ti?

-no mucho, prefiero los cómics o jugar con videojuegos –rió-

-… -tomó un sorbo de té-

- no me digas que eres un amargado y un loco del té

-no lo soy!...es decir, tú eres demasiado infantil –y no había que ser vidente para notarlo-

-no lo soy, vivo con plenitud –sonrió orgulloso-

-plenitud no significa malgastar el tiempo

-por eso soy el hero!

-el…hero?

-soy un héroe! Ayudaré a las persona a como sea jajajajaja~

-sí claro, y yo volaré en mi unicornio mágico

-en serio tienes uno?! me lo prestas?!

-eh…?!

-sólo bromeo jajajajajaja~

El ojiverde no pudo evitar una leve risa que le salió gracias al mayor. Llegó la costarricense con una bandeja

-una malteada de chocolate y una hamburguesa con doble todo –puso la comida frente al norteamericano- provecho –fue a atender más clientes, pero no pudo evitar sonreír por la manera de comenzar a relacionarse con el británico-

-gracias, valla que buena pinta –y no esperó para morder su rica comida haciendo un sonido de gusto-

Arthur no pudo evitar reír levemente a tal acto, lo escuchó sumamente infantil y hasta imaginó el acto

-de qué te ríes? –un dilema, nadie sabe como habla con la boca llena-

-eh?!...yo no me reí, estás loco! –giró su cabeza para evitar que lo viera ligeramente sonrojado de vergüenza-

Alfred se extrañó pero siguió en lo suyo felizmente. Arthur terminó su té, pero por alguna razón esperó al ojiazul el cual le hablaba –comiendo- de cosas interesantes y la conversación terminó alargándose sin darse cuenta. Incluso pasó un mesero recogiendo los platos y ni caso le hicieron. Llevaban casi dos horas y sonó el celular del inglés

-ah, disculpa –sacó el aparato de su bolcillo y contestó-

-_conejo tonto, en dónde diablos estás metido? –_era una voz severa, fría y seria_- deberías estar con ese francés pervertido y el ruso en este momento_

_-_lo…lo siento Scott, diles que voy en camino please –el susodicho hermano colgó, no se notaba feliz y eso el inglés lo sabía a la perfección- Alfred sorry, me tengo que ir –metió el libro en su mochila y se la enganchó a la espalda tomando su bastón blanco y rojo con empuñadora negra y lo extendió levantándose-

-Arthur…

-adiós –salió algo apresurado sin decir nada más-

Alfred se sintió algo extraño. Llegó en eso la latina y se sentó en el lugar de Arthur

-salió disparado y hasta se le olvidó pagar, con hermanos como Scott cualquiera –sonrió viendo cerrarse la puerta del establecimiento-

-oye…Lucía, por qué él…?

-qué?, el bastón? -lo miró-

-por qué lo traía?

-no se dio cuenta verdad?

-d-de qué…? -estaba verdaderamente avergonzado al no ser capaz de comprender-

-no es vidente pero él es normal, solamente es eso

-no te entiendo –era algo muy lento a decir verdad -

-los vi, Arthur casi nunca sonríe por algo que diga la gente desconocida, de hecho que somos contados con quienes se muestra así, es que casi nadie lo trata "normal"… pero por alguna razón vi una chispita entre ustedes dos

-qué quieres decir…?

-jajajajaja~ -rió divertida por la falta de entendimiento del estadounidense-

-pero por qué te ríes? –estaba más confundido que nunca-

-es que ya se lo dije pero sigue sin entender… Alfred, usted se va a quedar aquí hasta nuevo aviso, verdad? –refirió a la estadía en el país y se levantó nuevamente-

-sí, por?

-Arthur llega aquí para comer o tomar té prácticamente que siempre, puede llegar dos veces pero si no es en la mañana a las nueve llega en la tarde a las cinco y siempre se sienta en esta mesa específicamente en este asiento

-y me lo dices por…

-usted está muy detrás del palo para ser un héroe –osea le dijo que era bien lento y despistado, rió levemente y se dio media vuelta regresando a su trabajo- chao Alfred

-…? –no entendió, y yo digo que le tomaría un poco más de tiempo en hacerlo, luego de pagar la cuenta y despedirse se regresó a su departamento-

Se sentía…raro, Arthur le parecía una persona agradable, tal vez con mucho carácter pero no le molestaba. En fin, aunque no entendiera la situación le caía igualmente bien. Tal vez –y muy internamente lo sentía- se arrepentiría de no ser más culto o de ser menos ignorante.

Por otra parte Arthur. Él llegó a su compromiso –tarde- pero llegó, se suponía que tenía que ver a unas personas importantes que le darían una buena beca en una universidad privada y donde le recibirían gustosos a pesar de su ceguera. Se trataba del director y profesor el cual sería su tutor los cuales eran un ruso y un francés respectivamente. Al parecer le disculparon y comprendieron su demora, -salvado en ese sentido- entonces cuando se fueron…bueno, Scott no estaba muy feliz

-ahm…S-Scott…lo siento mucho…-se disculpó lo mejor que pudo sentado en un sofá con la cabeza gacha y el hermano mayor cruzado de brazos frente a él, su mirada se sentía profunda y afilada-

Era alto y pelirrojo, con cejas un poco menos tupidas que las de su hermano menor, sus ojos característica de la familia eran fríos y serios al igual que indiferentes, como él, le gustaba molestar a sus hermanos y sobre todo a Arthur, fumaba mucho y le gustaba beber licor escocés –ya que él nació en Escocia-. Miraba a su hermano y lo regañó por la tardanza

-qué demonios hacías estúpido conejo?

-p-pues…-balbuceó por un momento- es que me entretuve hablando con alguien…

-y se puede saber quién?

-e-es…apenas lo conocí…Lucía le dijo que sentara en frente mío porque no tenía lugar y a mí no me importó…entonces él empezó a hablar y se nos pasó el tiempo…

-sólo eso?

-l-lo siento…! –alzó la cabeza en la dirección de donde escuchaba la voz de su hermano- es que me pareció agradable y casi nunca hablo con alguien como con él…no volverá a suceder lo prometo

-Arthur, eres un idiota, sabes que te tratan bien solamente por tu estado

-lo sé a la perfección! …pero fue diferente…además no tienes control sobre con quien me relaciono, Scott creo que ya puedo soltarme más y si no lo has notado tengo la mayoría de edad

-pero soy tu hermano mayor y en esta casa mando yo, entiende que no puedo permitirte hacer lo que quieras sólo por eso

-es injusto

-lo sé, pero mira a tus otros hermanos, al menos dejaron de ser algo idiotas

-está bien…

-y cómo se llama esa persona con la que hablaste?

-A-Alfred…por?

-nada, sólo curiosidad, aléjate de él, aunque sea conocido de esa chiquilla no pienses que es igual de amable que ella

-está bien…ya puedo ir a mi habitación?

-vete –le dijo y él se fue a las escaleras y subió, se veía algo arrepentido y cabizbajo-

-este niño –suspiró pesado viéndolo desde donde estaba parado-

-oye Scott, no crees que fuiste algo duro con él? –preguntó un joven menor que él pero mayor que Arthur, de cabello castaño y con un rulito en el centro de su coronilla, ojos y cejas similares a su hermano, poseía unas pequitas en los pómulos y el debajo del puente de la nariz, irlandés-

-Líam es por su bien y lo sabes –le respondió con simpleza-

-pero creo que de verdad le cayó bien ese tal Alfred, si se distrajo con él es por algo –sonrió infantil-

-en vez de reclamarme, por qué no hablaste con él cuando estaba aquí idiota?

-era divertido verlo resentido contigo –rió un poco- y hasta Cian piensa que fuiste muuy malo

-quieres que te golpee, no es cierto?

-jajajaja, sí lo quieres, no parece pero nos quieres a to…! –sintió un fuerte golpe arriba de su cabeza viniendo del puño del escocés-

-cállate idiota –su costumbre era decirles idiota a todos sus hermanos-

-lo siento…-se sobó la cabeza con ambas manos, era el menor de los gemelos de la familia y muy alegre e infantil- ya sé! –se recompuso- iré a molestar a alguien! –y se fue corriendo de la casa-

-idiota –dijo en suspiro el pelirrojo sacando de su bolcillo un cigarro con un encendedor-

Mientras tanto Arthur estaba echado en su cama y su hermano Cian hablaba con él sentado en la orilla de su cama

-pero aún no me has dicho cómo es él –le siguió insistiendo-

-cómo quieres que sepa si llevo conociéndolo un par de horas? y ni si quiera lo toqué no soy adivino tampoco –Arthur para hacerse una idea de cómo eran las personas usaba sus finas manos para delinear los detalles del rostro-

-pero pero, y su voz? Cómo suena?, amable?, confiable?, lindo?, te gusta? –impaciente como él sólo, estaba en fase tierna e infantil-

-creo que es norteamericano por el acento…y… sí, más o menos, no lo sé… y por supuesto que no!, acaso los golpes Scott te destruyeron las neuronas?

-vamos, acaso me vas a decir que lo defendiste por puro gusto? Algo debió llamarte la atención de él –su tono de voz sonaba picarona y eso hizo sonrojar un poco al menor-

-estás equivocado Cian, sólo me agradó conversar sin interrupciones con alguien que no sea de esta casa o familiar

-y Lucía?

-también la estoy incluyendo con lo que dije, es como una hermana con la que me relaciono menos seguido

-sisterzone! –expresó infantil-

-volviste a tomar cerveza? -le preguntó por esa actitud-

-ahora que lo pienso no pero… quieres una?

-claro que…-lo pensó dos veces- bueno, sólo una

-claro! –salió de su habitación con entusiasmo-

La noche transcurrió normal. Al día siguiente Arthur volvió a ir a la cafetería como de costumbre, se sentó en su lugar de siempre y la latina le trajo su té y su plato de desayuno, él agradeció y comió tranquilo. La mañana estaba algo fría, con ligera llovizna. Al terminar y mientras tomaba un último sorbo a su té de pronto sintió una perturbación en su lugar, es que alguien se sentó frente a él algo inquieto

-hello! –dijo/gritó muy entusiasta-

-oye, te molestaría decirme por qué te sientas aquí? Y por qué me hablas como si nada –preguntó con molestia el británico-

-Arthur…Soy yo Alfred –le dijo confundido-

-ah! lo siento, no reconocí tu voz –le dijo calmado nuevamente- ayer no gritaste tanto y sonabas más normal

-eh…? Por qué dices eso?, qué tiene que ver mi voz si con mi cara es suficiente?

-tu cara? acaso es una broma de mal gusto bastard? –dijo con verdadera molestia-

-un momento…Arthur…tú…

-no te hagas el desentendido y ya deja esos malditos juegos ofensivos!

-lo siento! –entendió- Sorry sorry! No me di cuenta y…!

-Alfred usted es un verdadero idiota –llegó la latina- creí que con lo que vio y dije era suficiente

-no lo entendí! Y además te lo dije!

-y le respondí

-pero dijiste "no vidente"!

-porque eso es lo que soy idiota! –le gritó Arthur-

-oh…-se quedó mudo y rojo de completa vergüenza- yo…

-no me digas que no te diste cuenta de eso? –el rubio menor seguía enojado-

-Arthur, no es del todo su culpa, por favor discúlpelo –le dijo la latina- además yo también fui quien no le especificó a Alfred lo que eso significaba

-sorry! En verdad Arthur, lo siento mucho, no quería ofenderte es que te ves como cualquiera y me caíste bien por lo que no presté atención a los detalles –y el joven se relajó, su voz sonaba sincera- en serio perdóname!

-está bien, no importa… tampoco te lo dije así que estamos a mano, te parece?

-gracias! –dijo sonriendo-

-gracias Arthur –le dio ella-

-ya déjenlo –les dijo a ambos-

-_Lucía deja de hablar con los clientes! Aru_ –se escuchó del jefe de la nombrada-

-disculpe Señor Yao! Lo lamento chicos –salió corriendo a la cocina de donde le hablaron-

-suerte –le dijeron ambos y continuaron conversando los dos un buen rato, en las mañanas Arthur podía distraerse más y desobedecer a su hermano por lo que no se preocupó por el tiempo-

Un buen y largo rato después

-y por cierto Alfred, por qué viniste? No has pedido nada de comida si quiera

-ah! yo…esto…quise venir y…sólo pasaba por aquí y te vi por lo que decidí saludar –rió nerviosamente y la verdad es que sí entendió a la perfección el horario que le había dado Lucía el día anterior, curiosidad e impulsos que no comprendía le hicieron venir-

-seguro…-y como era de esperarse, no le creyó-

-jajajajajaja~

Bueno, era un comienzo, al menos Alfred ya no era tan ignorante. Continuó en ese mismo plan de "pasar por casualidad" por más de un mes, a Arthur no le molestaba, de hecho, le hacía bastante gracia y hasta le parecía tierno que lo hiciera –claro que se lo negaba a sí mismo-. Alfred por otro lado no sabía por qué lo hacía –rechazaba la idea de sentir algún tipo de atracción por ese inglés-.

Arthur logró entrar a la susodicha universidad, un horario bastante accesible y por ser aplicado e inteligente no tuvo problemas.

Casi en las fechas navideñas Alfred decidió ir a visitar a Arthur, bueno, en realidad un día conversaron sobre si ir a visitar al otro o no, el menor no quiso ser una molestia por lo que el otro terminó yendo a su casa. Claro que no le dijo para tomarlo por sorpresa, y no sabía que uno de los hermanos del inglés había llegado desde Gales con la menor de los hermanos que también era de Inglaterra.

Usó la dirección que él le había dado y al llegar tocó la puerta

-_voy_~ -se escuchó desde adentro la voz de una niña- hola! En qué puedo servirle? –abrió la puerta una pequeña de unos 10 años, un lindo vestido celeste con delantal con una alusión a un cuento infantil británico, de larga cabellera rubia lacia atada en un par de coletas, sus cejas no eran tan pronunciadas como las de sus hermanos y sus ojos eran enormes y alegres del mismo color que el resto-

-hola pequeña, soy Alfred –saludó él sonriendo- vine a visitar a Arthur, él está en casa?

-hermanito Arthur? –preguntó algo confusa y luego esbozó una gran sonrisa- tú eres su nuevo amigo, cierto?!

-pues…sí, soy su nuevo amigo –sonrió enternecido-

-yo soy Alice, pasa! –lo jaló del brazo y cerró la puerta, le llevó hasta la sala donde el el otro rubio estaba sentado en un sofá leyendo un libro- Arthur adivina quién vino

-Alice? –cerró el objeto y lo dejó a un lado- de qué hablas?

-hello Arthur! –saludó el norteamericano feliz-

-Alfred? –le reconoció a la perfección- qué haces aquí?

-vine de visita, dijiste que viniera cuando quisiera –la niña los miraba muy feliz-

-lo siento, es que Alice está de visita con mi hermano Dylan y estoy algo distraído

-ah! entonces si quieres vengo otro día

-no, ya estás aquí además…

Entonces llegó el hermano faltante, le seguía a Scott en edad, poseía cabello castaño claro y un poco más largo que el resto, mismos ojos, mismas cejas, se notaba maduro pero más alegre. Entonces los Kirkland se organizaban así:

Scott con 24 años de nacionalidad escocesa

Dylan con 23 años de nacionalidad galés

Los gemelos Líam y Cian con 20 años de nacionalidad irlandesa

Arthur con 18 años de nacionalidad inglesa

Y finalmente Alice con 10 años de nacionalidad inglesa.

Dylan caminó hasta ambos jóvenes y la niña

-Arthur quién es él? –preguntó él-

-soy Alfred F. Jones, -respondió el norteamericano siendo educado- soy amigo de Arthur y vine de visita

-amigo?, no lo sabía, lamento mi brusquedad –le dio la mano amigablemente-

-no hay problema

-entonces me retiro, -siguió con su camino hasta la cocina- un placer Alfred

-igualmente

-oye, quieres un té? Un cupcake? Scones? Café? Agua? –preguntó la niña feliz-

-tal vez un cupcake suena bien Alice

-te traeré uno! –salió hasta la cocina corriendo-

-parece que le agradas –sonrió Arthur- qué tal si vamos a mi habitación y hablamos ahí?

-si no te molesta

-vamos –se levantó y lo guió escaleras arriba, palmeaba las paredes de vez en cuando, en su casa no necesitaba bastón-

-owa! Es muy bonito

-tú crees? –se sentó en su cama-

-sí –era sencillo pero tenía estilo y le agradó, se fue a sentar junto al británico-

Empezaron a conversar, de pronto llegó Alice con un cupcake para Alfred, uno para Arthur y uno para ella, luego se fue dejándoles solos cerrando la puerta. Comieron en tranquilidad. Ya pasada alrededor de una hora Salió el tema de cómo es que Arthur imaginaba las cosa y le explicó que tocandoy escuchando las descripciones que se le daban

-entonces así es como sabes un poco de la apariencia de las personas?

-sí, claro que sólo con las de confianza, el resto es adivinar e imaginar

-y cómo me imaginas?!

-un yanqui gordo e infantil –dijo con burla-

-no es cierto, como mucho pero no estoy gordo –hizo puchero-

-ajá

-mira que no es cierto –dijo tomando las manos del inglés y las llevó a su rostro una a cada lado en sus mejillas-

-…! –se sorprendió un poco sonrojándose pero no quitó las manos al ser soltadas, su cabeza estaba algo apartada y cerró los ojos-

Fue acariciando lentamente, primero subió las manos a su cabello entrelazando sus dedos en las hebras doradas del norteamericano, bajó por sus orejas y con los pulgares delineaba las cejas y los ojos cerrados de él, los lentes no le incomodaron. Imaginaba a como podía la apariencia del él, sus mejillas, la piel suave y tersa, cabellera suave y menos rebelde que la de él, nariz respingada y varonil…llegó a sus labios, un leve sonrojo apareció en ambos por el tacto, los sentía suaves y cálidos, sentía su aliento chocar en sus manos. Volvió a bajar por debajo de la quijada, con los pulgares tocó el mentón, de pronto Alfred por mera inercia bajó sus manos y las pasó debajo de su cuello, él siguió siendo levemente guiado, el pecho de Alfred lo sentía trabajado y…bueno?...bajó hasta su abdomen sintiendo el cuerpo algo nervioso del americano, volvió a subir a sus hombros y tocó sus brazos, fuertes pero no exagerados en volumen, bajó hasta tocar sus manos y ambos las entrelazaron.

Sus mentes estaban en blanco, Alfred se acercó al rostro de Arthur lentamente, el aliento de ambos se mezclaron, estaban enrojecidos y algo nerviosos. Una mano del mayor se soltó para dirigirla al rostro del otro, tocó con suavidad sus labios delineándolos con su pulgar; este inconscientemente abrió levemente su boca y eso le pareció tentador al otro, se acercó y finalmente sucedió.

Un beso suave y puro, sus emociones se vieron revueltas unas con otras, el corazón les latía con fuerza, no tardaron mucho en separarse extrañando la calidez ajena, Alfred le miró con ternura, Arthur se sentí nervioso y podía jurar que el otro estaba igual. Un silencio les cubrió, no era incómodo, ambos se sentía bien con el otro. Dos de sus manos seguían entrelazadas y no querían soltarlas

Esto sucedía entre ellos solos, pero en la sala de la casa conversaban los dos hermanos mayores de la familia, Scott mientras cargaba a Alice estaba sentado frente a Dylan

-Alice y en serio te parece buena persona ese tipo? –le preguntó el castaño-

-sí! –asintió feliz- cuando Arthur me habló de él por teléfono no le creí pero cuando lo vi supe que sí era verdad, quiero que Alfred sea mi nuevo hermanito

-no lo conoces –le dijo el pelirrojo-

-pero se ve como una buena persona y a Arthur le gusta

-cómo que le gusta? –le preguntaron ambos hermanos- cómo lo sabes?

- de gustar gustar, pero no sé por qué, sólo lo sé, Alfred se vio muy feliz cuando vio a mi hermanito Arthur y me pareció que él se sintió muy feliz de tenerlo aquí –sonrió-

-segura? –preguntó el pelirrojo-

-sí! –asintió firmemente-

-y dónde están?, no los veo por aquí –esta vez fue el castaño-

-en el cuarto de Arthur

-eh?! –se sorprendió Dylan- en serio?

-yo les llevé cupcake y estaban felices los dos

-jajajajajaja~ -rió el galés-

-qué te hace gracia? –le preguntó frunciendo el seño Scott, en eso Alice se levantó y se fue-

-creí que se quedaría con la muchacha latina, pero me equivoqué, para que pueda soportar su carácter y entrar fácilmente a su habitación es porque es el elegido –le respondió feliz el otro-

-no me da buena espina ese tipo –le dijo molesto- Arthur incluso no sabía que venía

-espiarlo es una cosa y conocerlo es otra Scott –le dijo su hermano-

-de igual forma no me cae bien, algo debe querer que no sea a Arthur

-puedes darle tan siquiera una oportunidad?

-no

-_pues creo que deberías_ –escucharon del hermano mayor de los gemelos-

-qué quieres decir con eso Cian? –le preguntó Dylan-

-les dije que se gustaban! –la pequeña Alice estaba a su lado y detrás del irlandés mayor salió su hermano con una cámara algo especial, es decir para espiar-

-miren no más –sonrió orgulloso y ambos miraron la pantalla de la cámara curiosos-

-eso es…? –comenzó el pelirrojo-

-así es –dijeron los tres al unisono-

Pues, la imagen era esta: Alfred y Arthur acostados en la cama –no se hagan ideas, estaban vestidos- abrazados, el mayor tenía acomodado en su pecho al rubio de ojos verdes el cual se aferraba a él con fuerza y cariño, estaban algo sonrojados pero se notaban muy felices juntos

-cómo tomaron esa foto? –preguntó el castaño mayor-

-fácil, Kiku nos dio esta cámara por nuestro cumpleaños –respondió el gemelo menor-

-y al verlos discutir sobre la relación de Arthur con ese americano decidimos investigar –siguió el otro-

-yo ayudé! –dijo feliz la niña-

-qué decías sobre Arthur y Alfred? –le miró de reojo Dylan-

-necesitará más que eso para recibir mi bendición –se cruzó de brazos-

-bueno, estamos en diciembre –dijeron los otros hermanos-

Pues, Alfred y Arthur decidieron salir juntos, nadie puso objeción –aparte de Scott que entonces le advirtió que si llegaba a darse cuenta de que le hizo algo indebido a Arthur nadie sabría del paradero de su cuerpo- entonces hizo lo posible por caerle bien. Lo trataba como rey, aunque a veces lo molestaba con respecto a sus gustos como el tejido o su fascinación al té , entonces la venganza era la burla a su dieta insalubre y su manera infantil de verlo todo.

Entonces llegamos al cumpleaños de Arthur, este invitó a Lucía y a Alfred –obviamente- demás amigos también y los hermanos hicieron un esfuerzo por no molestarlo por ser su fecha.

Estaban la pareja hablando con unos amigos, un rato después ellos se fueron por un momento y quedaron solos en el sofá, no por mucho porque llegó la latina a conversar

-Arthur feliz cumpleaños! –se sentó al lado de él, Alfred estaba del otro sosteniendo su mano-

-gracias –sonrió-

-me alegra haber invitado a Alfred a esa hora aquel día –suspiró y ellos la volvieron a ver confusos- ah!...dije eso?

-no, ahora explícate –le dijo el otro americano-

-bueno, -se resignó y explicó sonriendo- cuando Alfred llamó yo sabía que por esas fechas llegaba mucha gente por la nueva comida, por lo que obviamente no tendría lugar para sentarse. Arthur siempre toma el té a las cinco y no se me olvida porque yo tomo café por esas horas, me pareció que se llevaría bien con Alfred por lo que aproveché la oportunidad y le dije que viniera a esa hora, Alfred por ser tan amigable le habló y a pesar que no le dije nada incluso notando su confusión, le dije las horas en que Arthur venía a comer porque Alfred es curioso y sabía que volvería. Y además los dos son compatibles e hicieron chispa apenas se conocieron, sé que se quieren mucho por lo que ahora los felicito de ser pareja

-…-estaban sin palabras- a-así que todo lo… planeaste?

-síp –asintió feliz- no se enojen, de todas formas lo que le pertenece a uno nadie se lo puede quitar, y les pertenece el amor mutuo –ante lo dicho ambos se sonrojaron-

-en ese caso…gracias –dijeron ambos, algo apenados-

-por nada –vio que el gemelo mayor llevaba cerveza así que- oye Cian! Yo quiero un poco! Feliz cumpleaños Arthur –y salió corriendo en dirección al irlandés-

-qué cerebrito –suspiró Alfred-

-pero nos hizo un favor –le sonrió Arthur sumamente apenado y sonrojado-

-claro que sí, te quiero mucho Arthur

-yo te quiero más Alfred

Entonces el mayor alzó la cabeza de él suavemente para darle un suave beso en los labios, Alfred le quería verdaderamente, sin importar que el otro no pudiera ver, al principio Arthur no lo podía creer, hasta llegó a llorar de dolor porque no pasó por su mente que alguien se pudiera enamorar de él, Alfred le convenció con éxito y ahora eran felices juntos

-vio Scott? –se le acercó la latina al pelirrojo, sonreía orgullosa y satisfecha- le dije que sí se querían de verdad

-aunque se casen ese tipo jamás me caerá bien, el conejo es muy tonto para quererlo

-no sea así, admita que Arthur logró encontrar a alguien que le aprecie todo su ser, Alfred en todo caso es muy inocente para causarle daño a propósito y tener intereses económicos o políticos

-desde siempre me cayó mal, no puedo creer que lo escogiste a él para que se conocieran

-pero los demás ya tenían pareja y Alfred quiso venir por su cuenta, creía que era algo como el "destino", sabía que algo como esto pasaría

-tramposa

-hermano sobreprotector

Y ahora en el presente la pequeña reseña de datos de Arthur podría escribirse de este modo alargando la última parte:

Nombre: Arthur

Apellido: Kirkland

Fecha de nacimiento: 23 de Abril 1994, 19 años

País o región: Londres, Inglaterra

Problemas o enfermedades: ceguera de nacimiento

Estado Civil: emparejado con Alfred F. Jones

Si dijera sobre sus características pondría esto: estado emocional: felizmente unido a la persona que ama la cual le corresponde desde antes de darse cuenta. Sí, ellos se aman y ya nadie lo puede negar.

* * *

bien, esto es algo largo, pero quienes lo hayan leído todo espero que les guste

merezco reviews?


End file.
